bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
DanceDanceRevolution (2009 360 and PS3 Trailer)
In 2009, Konami announced DDR titles for current generation consoles under the collective name of "Dance Dance Revolution Vol.1". Versions were announced for the Nintendo Wii, Sony's PlayStation 2, the Microsoft's Xbox 360 and for the first time, Sony's Playstation 3. This article deals with the PS3 and the Xbox 360 versions, which was said to share the same features. Suggested Features *A brand new arrow skin. *Octo-Move mode. A game mode that utilizes 8 directions (the Cardinal Points plus the diagonals). The octo-move gameplay shown is done on Beginner difficulty, which may suggest that more than one octo-move chart will be created for songs. *More realistic characters and dancing stages rendered in high definition. *Includes DDR Hottest Party 3's songlist and licenses, the songs are rated with the old 10-footer rating system. *Will include 150+ songs as Downloadable Content spanning the first release up to DDR S for the iOS. *The song wheel is a refinement of the one used by DDR Universe 3 and Hottest Party 3. The interface has been informally named as "Cover Flow" due to its likeness to the feature of Apple's iTunes software. Songs are represented by square backgrounds. For licenses, the cover art of the album the song is found is used, for Konami Original songs, the cover arts from Hottest Party 3 are used.. *Up to three players can play at the same time, though it's unclear if its through Online or LAN gameplay. *Players can customize the interface by choosing from various color themes. *The modes shown are Training Mode, Xbox Live Mode, Workout Mode, Story Mode, Octo-Move Mode and Game Mode. Edit Mode is shown separately in another part of the trailer. *Under Game Mode, there's Standard Mode, Program Mode (choose songs to form a playlist that will be played in that order) and Endless Mode. *Characters available are Disco (Afro), Emi, Johnny, Charmy, Gus, Anna, Yuni and Rage. All characters are also wearing new outfits. It should be noted that Johnny and Charmy wasn't revived on DDR Supernova onwards, making this their first appearance on a next-gen DDR game. *A DDR mat with a different design than the current ones available for the consoles was shown. This mat includes additional buttons for Octo-Move gameplay. It's predominantly black. Current Status/2010 PS3 version *After the trailer, no further word about the games have been made. An unofficial release date was shown by Gamestop but was repeatedly pushed back with no given reason. *The song wheel interface ended up being used for the Arcade version of DDR X2, only recolored green and songs now use the 20-footer rating system. The gameplay screen is mostly unchanged from the past arcade and PS2 versions aside from the interface changes. *A newer trailer was given out in 2010, showing a radically different game interface, brand new songlist, a different song playing throughout the trailer and support for the PlayStation Move controller. *The DDR Mat is also sporting a different look and color. It's now red-pinkish in color. *The licensed songs from last year's trailer were not used due to their licenses probably expiring. *The grading system was also changed. Goods no longer break the combo and jumps are graded separately for each arrow. *Chain Arrows and Groove Triggers were introduced which allows the player to gain additional points. This made the grading seem broken as a AAA was guaranteed when the score exceeds 1,000,000 (and it usually does even without exploiting them). Chain Arrows cannot be turned off. *Octo-Move Mode is gone, though Octo-Move charts serve as Challenge charts for some songs. *A release for the Xbox 360 has been announced. It's fundamentally similar, but lacks Move support. *In an interview, producer Naoki Maeda admitted that the game had been outsourced to another developer and that they had to agree to what the developer suggested.